Royu Oneshots
by Vilandel
Summary: Einen Stern, der seine Schatten vertreiben konnte... Ein Drache, der ihr Mut und Vertrauen schenkte... Beide ruhig, beide verliebt... (Oneshots zu Rogue & Yukino)
1. 10 Dinge über Royu

**10 Dinge über Royu**

**1.** Rogue gibt Yukino Selbstverteidigungsunterricht. Doch es ist schwer sich zu konzentrieren, wenn man die ausgeprägten Muskeln des Schattendrachen vor Augen hat...

**2.** Seit Rogue und Yukino zusammenleben, ist es viel einfacher Frosch zu baden und zu waschen...

**3. **Rogue kann wirklich gut kochen. Wenn er nur nicht so stark würzen würde. Nun ja, das hat auch seine gute Seiten. Yukino ist dann bereitwillig genug, um ein paar Hüpfer unter der Bettdecke zu machen...

**4.** Yukino ist ein heller Stern. Ein Stern, der bei wilden Nächten immer wieder zu glühen anfängt...

**5.** Frosch schläft mit Ohrenstöpsel. Von der ersten Nacht, als Yukino endgültig bei Rogue und ihr eingezogen ist, macht sie nämlich noch Alpträume...

**6.** Yukino kann ganz schön bissig sein. Vorallem, wenn Sting Rogue und sie bei einem privaten Geschäft stört...

**7.** Winterabende werden nicht nur im Bett verbracht. Vor einem Feuer, eng aneinander gekuschelt unter einer warmen Decke. Mit Frosch, die sich natürlich mit Schokolade bekleckert...

**8.** Rogue steckt voller Überraschungen. Für jedes romantisches Date mit Yukino lässt er sich immer wieder etwas neues einfallen...

**9.** Gefährten von Dragonslayer müssen immer eine sichere Methode haben, um ihren Drachen beruhigen zu können. Yukino macht es mit massieren und etwas anderem...

**10.** Rogue schreibt gerne Gedichte für Yukino. Hoffentlich wird Sting das nie rausfinden...


	2. Feuerwerk

**Feuerwerk**

Rogue hasste Feuerwerke. All diese Farben, dieser Lärm bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Das war seit seiner Kindheit so. Das erste Mal, als er gegen Skyadrums steinharten Schuppen vor sich hin döste, schreckte er panisch auf, als er in der Ferne diese farbigen, lärmenden Feuerblumen in den Himmel aufspringen sah. Rogue war ein Mensch der Dunkelheit, der Stille. Die grellen Farben und der ohrenbetäubende Lärm der Feuerwerke störten ihn.

Doch er war trotzdem zum Neujahrsfest von Magnolia gekommen. Weil Frosch unbedingt dahin wollte und Rogue konnte ihr einfach nichts abschlagen. So sass er gemeinsam mit seinem Exceed auf dem Dach der Gilde Fairy Tail und starrte genervt in die Feuerwerke. Doch weniger genervt als normal. Denn Hippilie bekam dieses Jahr die Verantwortung der Feuerwerke. Die rothaarige Göttin der Erfindungen wusste, dass ihr Gildenkamerad Feuerwerke nicht mochte, darum hatte sie diese so erschaffen, dass sie einigermassen angenehm für ihn waren. Die Farben waren nicht so grell und blendeten ihn weniger stark, und sie waren nicht so laut wie die normalen Feuerwerke. Rogue mochte sie trotzdem nicht, aber er war Hippilie dankbar, dass sie ihm die farbigen und lauten Feuerblumen etwas angenehmer hat machen lassen.

„Rogue-Kun, was machst du hier?"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, doch schnell beruhigte er sich wieder. Yukino kam gerade zu ihm aufs Dach geklettert. Wie immer wenn er sie sah, konnte Rogue die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Sie sah wunderschön aus in ihrem weissen Kimono, der schlicht mit silberblauen Schneeflocken gestickt war und von einem blassblauen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Rogue selber trug einen schwarzen Kimono und am roten Gürtel war seine Katana gebunden.

„Yukino-San, willst du zu uns sitzen?", fragte Frosch, glücklich die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin zu sehen. Yukino folgte der Einladung lächelnd. Schon als alle drei noch Mitglieder von Sabertooth waren, verstanden sich die Weisshaarige und das grüne Exceedmädchen gut. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Rogue schon damals in Yukino verliebt, als sie manchmal Zeit mit Frosch verbrachte. Es hatte ihm wehgetan, als sie verbannt wurde. Doch damals war ihm noch nicht klar gewesen, was er genau für sie empfand.

„Hippilie-Chan ist wirklich talentiert für Feuerwerke", flüsterte Yukino bewundernd, nachdem die drei Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere eine Weile lang Hippilies Feuerblüten angesehen haben.

„Stimmt", antwortete Rogue, emotionslos wie immer.

„Hippilie-San macht Feuerwerke, die angenehmer sind für Rogue-Kun", sagte Frosch lächelnd. Während der Schattendragonslayer ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, beobachtete Yukino diesen nachdenklich an. Es stimmte. Sie hatte schon früher bemerkt, dass Rogue nie zu Festen kam, an denen es Feuerwerke gab. Seine Magie machte wohl, dass er dies hasste oder zumindest nicht mochte. Er war jedoch an diesem Neujahrsfest nur anwesend, weil er Hippilie eine Freude machen wollte, da sie ja dieses Jahr die Feuerlichter in die Luft jagte. Ihre gemeinsame Gildenkameradin war zudem so nett die Feuerwerke so zu gestalten, dass sie für den Schwarzhaarigen etwas angenehmer waren.

„Es ist schön, dass du gekommen bist… Rogue", lächelte Yukino, nahm seine Hand und rutschte ganz nah zu ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie überrascht an. Sie war doch eher ein schüchternes Mädchen. Yukino gehörte zu den Personen, die sich ganz nah an kalte Menschen wie er näherten. Doch weiter überrascht sein konnte er nicht, da die Weisshaarige sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelte. Es war gleichzeitig ein Kuss und eine Frage. Er antwortete indem er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte und sie gegen seine Brust zog, während Frosch euphorisch quiekte.

Rogue mochte vielleicht keine Feuerwerke. Aber mit Yukino an seiner Seite fühlte er diese in seinem Herzen aufgehen… was ihm merkwürdigerweise gefiel.


	3. Salbe - AU

**Salbe – AU**

„Das wird eine wüste Narbe geben", murmelte Yukino, während sie Rogues Verletzung wusch und etwas Alkohol darüber goss, um die Wunde auf dem Arm zu desinfizieren. Der schwarzhaarige Gladiator verzerrte das Gesicht beim Schmerz, doch er blieb standhaft. Das jahrelange Training im Gladiatorenkonzern von Lugdunum war halt schliesslich nicht umsonst gewesen. Aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass er gegen den Schmerz immun geworden war.

„Dieser Bastard. Verdammt, Brain hat mich wirklich nicht verfehlt", murrte Rogue. Inzwischen hatte Yukino angefangen, die Wunde zuzunähen.

„Vielleicht, aber du hast den Kampf doch gewonnen. Und Brain ist nun nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendwer einen schweren Schwerthieb zu geben. Du hast ihn ja schneller als ein Gepard in den Hades befördert. Ausserdem wäre Arcadios nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass einer seiner besten Gladiatoren auf ewig ausfallen würden", lachte seine Geliebte und der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Yukino hatte Recht. Er war einer von Arcadios' besten Kämpfer und er war stolz darauf. Yukino hingegen war eine der unzähligen Sklavinnen von Arcadios, die im Konzern arbeiten mussten. Und die einzige Person neben seiner kleinen Schwester, der er noch nah stand.

„Gut, die Verletzung ist genäht. Ich hole noch schnell eine Salbe und ein paar Bandagen. Bleib liegen, das wird dich gut tun", murmelte die Weisshaarige, bevor sie aufstand und Rogues Zimmer verliess. Doch kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu, stand Rogue schon von seinem Bett auf. Er wusste, dass Yukino Recht hatte, er musste sich ausruhen. Doch vorher musste er noch etwas kontrollieren. Sein Zimmer hatte nur ein Fenster, das auf eine schmutzige und dunkle Seitengasse blicken liess und besass als Möbel nur ein einigermassen angenehmes Bett, einen klapprigen Tisch, einen ebenso klapperigen Stuhl und eine grosse Holztruhe. Zu dieser ging er. Er öffnete sie und wühlte noch etwas zwischen Kleidern, Waffen und anderen Sachen um, bis er schliesslich triumphierend das fand, wonach er suchte. Einen Geldbeutel aus Leder. Vorsichtig stand er auf und setzte sich zum Tisch, um sein streng gespartes Geld zu zählen. Arcadios war vor einer Stunde persönlich zu ihm gekommen, um seinen Lohn für den heutigen Kampf zu geben.

Rogue hatte schon viel gespart, doch es war noch nicht genug um Yukino, seine kleine Schwester Rana, die er immer Frosch nannte und hier auch eine Sklavin war, und sich selbst freizukaufen. Er hasste dieses Kampfleben, indem er jeden Tag sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, nur für den Spass des Publikums. Leider waren Yukino, Frosch und er ziemlich teuer. Rogue seufzte niedergeschlagen. Wann würde er genug haben, um sie alle drei aus diesem Loch freizukaufen?

**xxx**

Yukino lief durch die leeren Gänge, ein Fläschchen Salbe und zwei Rollen Bandagen in den Armen. Doch wie immer wenn sie alleine waren, dachte sie über ihr Leben nach.

Mit ihrer Schwester Sorano und ihren Eltern haben sie glücklich gelebt in Germanien. Doch die Römer haben ihr Land überfallen. Sorano und Yukino verlierten dabei ihre Eltern und fielen in den Händen von Sklavenhändler. Sie wurden nach Rom gebracht. Kurz darauf wurden die beiden Schwestern getrennt. Sorano wurde an einem reichen Patrizier verkauft, gemeinsam mit Sawyer, mit dem sie auf ihrer Reise nach Italien Freundschaft geschlossen haben und für den ihre Schwester eine gewisse Schwäche zu haben schien. Yukino hingegen wurde nach Lugdunum transportiert und dort an Arcadios verkauft, der grösste Gladiatortrainer und Spielorganisator Galliens. Zuerst fühlte sie sich einsam und allein. Doch an einem Abend, als die Gladiatoren unten in der Arena eine Feier in Ehren zu Mars veranstalten, profitierte Yukino die Gänge der Konzerne zu erforschen. So traf sie auf Rogue, der auch gerade durch die leeren dunklen Gänge spazierte, gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester Rana, genannt Frosch.

Ja, der Gladiator und die Sklavin hatten sich ineinander verliebt. Jeden Tag dankte Yukino den Göttern, die ihr diesen Mann in ihr Leben hatten. Auch wenn es keine Zukunft für sie beide zu haben schien, hoffte und betete sie weiter, das Rogue, Frosch und sie eines Tages frei sein werden und ein glückliches Leben führen konnten. Vielleicht bekäme Yukino auch die Möglichkeit, ihre Schwester und auch Sawyer wieder zu finden.

„Jetzt sei nicht so euphorisch, Yukino. Erst musst du dich mal um Rogues Verletzung kümmern."

Mit diesem Gedanken fuhr die Weisshaarige ihren Weg fort, um sich um ihren Geliebten zu kümmern.

**xxx**

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dich ausruhen sollst."

Amüsiert sah Yukino Rogue an, der trotz ihrer Anforderung aufgestanden war und nun an seinem Tisch sass. Doch irgendwie schien ihm diesmal etwas zu betrüben.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte die Weisshaarige besorgt. Da bemerkte sie den offenen Geldbeutel und die darin gehaltene Sesterze. Was war all dieses Geld? Woher hatte er das?

„Woher…?"

Rogue folgte ihrem Blick und sein Blick fiel auf sein gespartes Geld. Der Gladiator seufzte. Er konnte ihre Sorge förmlich spüren, er musste ihr nun wohl alles beichten. Rogue hatte nämlich verschwiegen, dass Geld sparte um sich und seine beiden Frauen freizukaufen.

„Ich möchte uns drei freikaufen, Yukino. Damit wir aus dieser Hölle rauskommen. Ich möchte dir und Frosch ein richtiges Leben schenken. Doch irgendwie bekomme ich nicht genug zusammen. Es ist zum verzweifeln."

Während er frustriert sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, kümmerte sich Yukino um seine Wunde. Dabei lächelte sie. Rogue sparte tatsächlich Geld für ihre gemeinsame Freilassung.

„Eines Tages wirst du schon genug Geld bekommen für unseren Freikauf. Da bin ich mich sicher", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, während sie die Salbe auf seine Wunde strich und diese dann bandagierte. Rogue sah sie machen und konnte nur noch lächeln. Was für ein Stern Yukino doch war. Einen Stern in seiner Dunkelheit.

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Salbe."

„Ja, das ist sie…"

„Woher hast du sie?"

„Von einer anderen Sklavin. Sie heisst Grandine und hat sich auf das Heilen spezialisiert und hat mich diese Salbe geschenkt."

„Sie scheint wirklich gut zu sein. Aber für meine Seele habe ich etwas anderes…"

Erstaunt blickte Yukino ihren Liebhaber an. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie seine rauen Lippen gegen ihre, ganz sanft und zärtlich. Die Weisshaarige schloss seufzend ihre Augen und schlang ihre hellen Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber im Moment brauchte sie einfach seine Nähe zu spüren, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er da war.

Der Kuss wurde langsam leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Rogues Hände wanderten über Yukinos Körper und seine Zunge drang ruckartig in ihren Mund ein. Die junge Sklavin presste sich noch mehr gegen ihren Geliebten, immer mehr verlangend. Schliesslich hob der Gladiator sie immer noch küssend auf und trug sie zum Bett. Dort lagen sie noch eine Weile eng umschlungen und flüsterten sich liebliche Worte zu.

„Ich… ich liebe dich…"

„Weiss ich doch… ich dich auch… Du wirst schon sehen, eines Tages werden aus diesem Loch rauskommen."

„Versprochen?"

„Ich schwöre es…"

Dann schliefen sie glücklich nebeneinander ein, nach einem letzten Kuss.

Yukinos Küsse, Berührungen und Liebesworte waren für Rogue besser als jegliche Salbe. Er war oft verzweifelt wegen seiner Situation. Doch Froschs Zuneigung und seine Liebe zu Yukino waren für seine Verzweiflung die beste Salbe.


	4. Umarmung

**Umarmung**

Unruhig wälzte sich Rogue hin und her. Es war schon wieder einer dieser Alpträume. Überall regiere die Dunkelheit und er hörte immer ein bösartiges Lachen. Er hatte Angst. Er war alleine. Alleine in der Dunkelheit. Alleine mit dieser Person, die er nie zu Gesicht bekam.

„Du weisst, dass du keine Wahl hast. Komm, lass dich doch sofort von der Dunkelheit umhüllen. So wirst du nie mehr leiden und ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen."

„Halt die Klappe! Halt die Klappe!"

„Warum so unerzogen. Du hast doch dein Zukunfts-Ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Es ist dein Schicksal, mein Junge. Es ist dein Schicksal."

„Ich werde nie so werden! Wir Dragonslayer haben die Drachen und mein Zukunfts-Ich besiegt!"

„Es ist trotzdem dein Schicksal. Wenn du dich freiwillig von der Dunkelheit umhüllen lässt, würdest du nicht darunter leiden, dass du diese Alpträume bekommst, wenn sich der siebte Juli nähert."

„Nein, werde ich nicht!"

„Du bist doch ein Schattendragonslayer, mein lieber Junge. Schatten sind immer böse, das weisst du doch. Komm schon mein Junge. Du kannst nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Früher oder später wird dich Dunkelheit komplett umhüllen. Lass es lieber freiwillig zu, das ist der einfachste Weg, mein Junge. Hör auf dagegen anzukämpfen, das ist alles.

„Nie im Leben! Ich kann dagegen kämpfen! Ausserdem hast du Unrecht! Schatten sind nicht immer böse! Sie können auch gut sein! Wo Schatten sind, ist auch Licht."

„Ach, du bist ja ein so naiver Junge. So naiv. Vielleicht muss man dich wirklich zwingen, dich ganz in die Dunkelheit einzutauchen. Der Tod deiner niedlichen grünen Katze würde dafür nützen. Und deine wunderschöne Geliebte sollte man auch nicht vergessen. Yukino, oder? Ein wirklich wunderschönes und liebes Mädchen, das muss ich zugeben. Du hast einen guten Geschmack, mein Junge. Wenn sie nicht mehr von dieser Welt sein würden, könnte man dich leichter in die Dunkelheit eintauchen. Eigentlich ganz einfach. Beide sterben, am besten vor deinen Augen natürlich, und du kannst nichts dagegen machen. Die Sache wäre erledigt. Ein ganz einfaches Kinderspiel, eigentlich."

„Das werde ich niemals zulassen! Hörst du? Niemals! Nur über meine Leiche! Ich werde Yukino und Frosch beschützten, selbst wenn es mein Leben kosten sollte! Wer immer das auch machen will, müsste erst mich umbringen!"

He, war das nicht ein Lichtpunkt, dort vor ihm? Ohne weiter auf die Stimme achtend ging er auf das Licht zu. Dabei musste er ungemein an Yukino denken.

„Geh nicht hin! Es ist dein Schicksal, das weisst du doch! Du kannst nicht im Licht leben, du bist ein Drache der Schatten! Hörst du mich überhaupt zu? Du brauchst Du musst von... Arrgh!"

Ohne auf die Agonieschreie acht zu geben, rannte Rogue gegen das weisse Licht. Kurz bevor er es erreichen konnte, fiel er in Ohnmacht.

**xxx**

„Rogue. Rogue, wach auf!"

Schweissbadend kam Rogue aus dem Schlaf. Was für ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Kurz sah er sich um. Er lag auf seinem Bett, in seinem Zimmer und Yukino hatte ihn in eine ihrer sanften Umarmungen gezogen.

„Alptraum?", fragte sie besorgt und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine feuchte Stirn.

„Ja. Aber es ist vorbei", erwiderte Rogue und erwiderte die Umarmung seiner weisshaarigen Stellarmagierin. Eine Weile lang lagen sie einfach engumschlungen, die Nähe des anderen geniessend. Bis Rogue schliesslich das Wort ergriff.

„Yukino."

„Hm?"

„Nie werde ich zulassen, dass dir und Frosch etwas zustossen wird."

„Ich weiss. Ich vertraue dir..."

Mit einem Kuss schliefen Rogue und Yukino ein, immer noch den anderen umarmt.


End file.
